


Where There's a Whill...

by JorakUln



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cantina Band, Darth Tenebrous - Freeform, Figrin D'An and the Modal Nodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorakUln/pseuds/JorakUln
Summary: As one of the most pivotal lightsaber duels in Star Wars history commences, two unseen spectators get an unexpected surprise. To us, it represents massive implications for the entire galaxy but to them, it represents stress in the office and headaches related to the boss.Inspired by the short stories by Tom Angleberger which begin to canonize ever-so-slightly who and what the Whills are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Where There's a Whill...

“Ahsoka! No...noooooo!”   
  
As the wall came down with a  _ thud _ , cutting off the voice of Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano maneuvered her defensive stance from having her back turned to Darth Vader, her pure-white lightsabers clashing with his crimson-red blade. She hopped ever so slightly and spun around, attacking him as he blocked her with ease - first as she attempted to hit him with one blade, then with two.

As she hopped again to try and get behind him, Vader took a swing at her which Ahsoka barely lunged away from, having to turn her sabers off momentarily.  _ He’s getting more and more aggressive,  _ she thought.  _ I can feel it _ .  
  
She recovered, turning them back on and adopted a crouching stance, staring determinedly at the black-armoured menace. When she had fought the Inquisitors, or any enemy for that matter, she had always been able to find calm in the Force, be at peace, and even meditate in the middle of battle.  
  
This was something else entirely, forcing her into a sort of desperation. If not for what she sensed and for Vader’s calling out her name moments ago with the voice of Anakin, it would have been impossible to tell that the person behind that armor was someone who had been like her father, her older brother, and was once her closest friend and ally. How did this happen?

Vader was not allowing her any time to think, as he swung his saber with a ferocity that she had never witnessed before.  _ Whoa! _ She barely blocked the swing in time, yelling out in surprise. Then Vader continued to swing, each thrust feeling heavier and Ahsoka growing more and more tired. Her shoulder throbbed with the bruise from hitting the floor after her earlier surprise attack on him.

She tried blocking him, with one saber, then with two. It didn’t matter. The black figure advanced unrelentingly, like a tidal wave ready to consume her. She tried jumping again behind him, and he was even faster this time, swinging at her halfway through her jump. She had to crouch, and suddenly he was towering over her as their blades locked.  
  
As he pressed down on her while she locked blades with him, gritting her teeth, she looked into his eye, visible as a result of the damage she had inflicted on his helmet, to see if there was any trace of her master in there.  
  
Now, there was none. But she had felt Anakin in there, even if for a millisecond. She had to find some way...

_ To do what? _ she asked herself.

For a moment, Vader looked up. So did Ahsoka, and the roof of the temple was beginning to collapse as lightning exploded and burst at the apex of the structure. Ahsoka took advantage of this distraction to escape, but she knew it was only momentary. She faced the Dark Lord one last time.

They were probably both going to die in here, but in an instant, she made a calculation. It would cost her her life, but she knew the risks coming in.

As she plunged her lightsabers into the ground, she hoped Vader would realize she was sacrificing herself to save him, as a crack emerged and headed towards him. If he did, perhaps he would realize it wasn’t just Padme who loved him as his wife, but she loved him too, as a sister and daughter of sorts. Maybe it would awaken Anakin and some day, he would re-emerge.

Right before the crack reached him and became a chasm at his feet, Vader took a swing at Ahsoka, and then…

_ TIME-OUT!  
_ Huh?   
_ Yeah, you heard me! _   
Come on, I was literally just getting to the part where we see how this master-apprentice relationship ends!   
_ No, I know, but LOOK! A second viewing screen!  
_ Wait, WHAT?!?   
_ I KNOW! _   
This has never, ever happened before. We’re always supposed to record events from one master source, each of us documenting it on our own to ensure  _ nothing _ is missed.   
_ Why do you suppose this happened? _   
Maybe we should go ask the Whillvisor. I know the big Whillosses already know everything that’s gonna happen, but maybe the Whillvisors do too…?   
_ No way! You know we get in trouble for asking too many questions! _   
Well yeah, that’s true...hmm.  
_ So what should we do? _   
I guess we have to watch both screens. They’re basically the same thing, right?   
_ No! Look at our original screen! Vader’s lightsaber is about to connect with Ahsoka, but in  _ your  _ screen, you can see some fingers sticking out of seemingly nowhere! _   
WHOA!   
_ I KNOW! _ _  
_ I guess we’re gonna have our own entries then? Right?   
_ What other choice do we have? But who’s gonna keep the records straight if we aren’t backing each other up? _   
So many questions. I dunno. Just go with the flow?   
_ Guess so. But hey, I got an idea _ .  
Oh no. Spare me.   
_ No no, trust me, this is a really good one this time. _   
I know all about you and your ideas, you were the one who ripped a scrap off the Chosen One entry to share with that Sith Bith, and look how much trouble that caused. And what was THAT in exchange for? A concert from his cousin?   
_ Well, I really wanted to get the live concert experience! It just isn’t the same listening to recordings or watching music videos. Besides, his great-nephew’s performance of that cantina song even hit the charts here! _   
Anyway! What’s your idea?   
_ Okay, so hear me out...we watch and record our respective versions of whatever happened, and then, say around 35 ABY (whatever that means) _ ,  _ we pause and see if either of us have a powerful Order of the Force existing in our timelines, and if we each have that, which Order has the more powerful leader. _ _  
_ You got yourself a damn deal, Whillbrosis.   
_ And the loser has to buy the winner a WhillS5. _   
Wait, hold on! I didn’t realize this was a bet!   
_ Oh, sorry, I need to get back to transcribing now. Plugging my headphones into the viewer. _ _  
_ Some days, I just loooove my job…


End file.
